


Surprise

by godsdaisiechain-drabbles (preux)



Series: Wodehouse universe drabbles [6]
Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, indeedsir Weekly Drabble Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain-drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertie smuggles something into the flat.</p><p>Drabble for IndeedSir challenge, "Indulgence"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

The peepers stung, it shimmered so beautifully, and I bought it, heady with excitement. Reggie was vigilant about sartorial smuggling, but Rogers would ensconce it in a locker at the Drones until the upcoming Jeevesian fishing holiday. I hied it home, much pleased, humming a toothsome ditty. 

 

I was in the bath when Jeeves trickled back in.  A loud crash sent me scooting, naked and dripping, to his side. I ankled, grinning, through Jeevesian laundry that had burst from his dropped suitcase, and the heavy silk slid floorward as he folded the willowy form damply against his chest. “Thank-you, beloved.”


End file.
